


You're Mine

by KuteKittehs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Teen!Derek, Werewolves, teenager!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: "You're mine."The words had been spoken by an omega child and Derek was amused. However, he didn't expect for himself to start liking the kid when he grew up.





	

"You're mine."

The words were said in a matter of fact way and Derek almost choked on air when he looked over at his door to see a child standing there. The child was obviously from the pack that had come to speak to his mother.

He looked the child over and realised he was an omega. And that he was also looking at him with a very determined look in his eyes. "You're like five, kid," Derek told him, amused at the indignant huff the child made at that.

"I'm eight!" The child grumbled, crossing his arms and stamping his little foot angrily. He glared at Derek but the effect was lost because of the pout on his lips.

"Stiles, honey, it's time to go home," a feminine voice called through the house and the child's pout grew. Stiles, as he realised the child was called, seemed upset and Derek's instincts made him feel the need to comfort.

"Let me help you find your way back," Derek offered, feeling like he should at least be helpful. He held his hand for the child to take and the young omega took it with a small smile. He lead him through the corridors of the large house and down the stairs to the door where a woman and two men were stood.

The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of Stiles. "You know you should never go wandering in another pack's territory," she told the boy sternly but the smile on her face showed she wasn't truly upset. She looked up at Derek, "thank you." She held her hand out to the child and he let go of Derek reluctantly to go to the woman who Derek knew from their scents was his mother.

Talia appeared then, holding a small wooden box in her hands which she handed to one of the men. "Thank you for meeting with me, Claudia," she smiled politely. She noticed Derek at the stairs and her smile turned curious. "Derek, this is Claudia of the Stilinski pack, Claudia this is my son Derek."

"Mummy," Stiles tugged at his mother's skirt insistently. When she looked down at him with a loving look, he told her, "Derek is mine."

Both mothers looked to one another and laughed. Derek felt himself go red in embarrassment.  "Stiles, sweetheart, you can't just decide someone is yours," his mother told him gently.

Stiles looked up at Derek but the thirteen year old alpha was looking at the floor.

**

When Derek next saw Stiles, it was when a rival pack was threatening the peace of Beacon Hills and the Stilinski pack had come to discuss what should be done. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was on edge about what should be done.

Derek was talking to Peter about the situation when a familiar scent hit him. He turned to see Stiles walk into the room. He looked around the room until his brown eyes met Derek's and the alpha noticed him visibly relax.

Without hesitation, the omega moved towards him. "Hey, Stiles," Derek greeted. He saw the boy smile at the fact he'd remembered him despite having not seen each other, besides glimpses in passing, for almost two years. 

"Hi, Derek," Stiles replied.

"Who's that?" Peter asked, looking at Stiles with a raised brow. He glanced between his nephew and the young omega in confusion. "How do you two know each other?" He questioned.

Although it was aimed at Derek, Stiles was the one to answer with a simple, "he's mine."

The shock on both alphas faces caused Stiles to blink. Before he could say anything else, Peter was laughing and Derek's face was growing red. "Oh my, Derek, that's certainly something," he chuckled in amusement.

"Stiles, I'm not yours," he told the omega patiently. He'd thought after that day the child would have just moved on and forget that he'd declared Derek as his. It had been two years already. It seemed, however, Stiles had not forgotten and suddenly the omega was glaring at him.

"Why not?" Stiles huffed. At the watery look in the child's eyes, he felt himself stiffen. His instincts were growling at him to stop upsetting the omega and comfort him.

"Because," Derek started to explain only to be interrupted by Claudia walking into the room. She looked frustrated but, Derek thankfully realised, her irritation was not aimed at him. She softened her look when she saw Stiles and sighed.

"Because, Stiles, you are still a child and you can not tell someone they are your mate, you both have to want it," she told the child patiently. She moved towards the boy, wrapping him in her arms, and sighed again. "Now, Stiles, I believe that is quite enough of the water works," she told him gently, placing a kiss on his head.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled, burrowing deeper into his mother's embrace. She looked down at him in fond exasperation before sending Derek an apologetic expression.

**

Later on that day, Derek had sat outside under the shade of a tree. He sensed someone approaching and looked over to see Stiles making his way towards him. He sighed. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I wanted to say sorry," Stiles started, crossing his arms and looking intensely at the floor. Derek rolled his eyes and patted the spot beside him. When the kid gave him a hesitant smile and moved to sit beside him, Derek ruffled his brown hair.

"Don't worry about it," he told him.

Until the Stilinski pack had to leave, the two of them had sat there talking about a number of things. 

**

Although the omega no longer declared Derek as his every time he saw him, Derek could tell the omega had not given up. He could smell the desire coming from the omega and see his happiness whenever Derek smiled at him or touched him.

Derek noticed something was off about the seven teen year old today as he made his way into Derek's room. The alpha furrowed his brows. He stared intently at the other but he couldn't tell what was wrong.

And then he caught the scent.

He watched as Stiles flopped face first onto his bed and obviously inhaled his scent. The omega whined and buried his nose further into Derek's pillow.

Derek had to force himself to stay put. He clenched his hands into fists, claws digging into the flesh of his palm and cutting them open. He'd intended for the pain to ground him but it didn't seem to work.

Peter appeared at the door, obviously brought by the scent of Derek's blood, but frowned when he saw Stiles. And then he seemed to understand.

Without realising he had done it, Derek growled low in warning. His instincts took notice of Peter and wanted the other alpha away from the omega who was still whimpering with his face pressed into the pillows.

Suddenly, Talia was there. She looked at Peter pointedly and he didn't have to be told to leave. Talia watched Derek cautiously, glancing at Stiles to make sure he was okay. "Derek, we need to get Stiles home," she told him. She ignored his growling, moving towards Stiles slowly, "He's still young, Derek, we need to get him home to his pack," she continued.

She could tell he was trying his best to fight his instincts and she admired how well he was doing. If she wasn't worried for Stiles she might have found the situation amusing, Derek's instincts acting as though Stiles was his.

When Derek nodded at her, she moved forward and lifted the omega into her arms. However, Stiles whined as though in pain and wriggled against her hold. Then Derek was there, gently taking the teenager from her arms, and Stiles relaxed, nosing at the throat of the alpha.

"Derek," Stiles smiled.

The duration of the journey to the Stilinski territory neither Derek or Stiles would part. The two of them remained close, the omega breathing the alphas scent religiously.

Claudia flew out of the Stilinski pack house, her scent obviously stressed. However, at the sight of her son safe she calmed. "Stiles," she sighed, "you weren't supposed to climb out the window and go running after Derek when you went into heat."

Derek looked down at the omega snuggled into his side and smiled fondly. "Idiot," he told the teen, gently handing him over to his mother. She smiled in thanks as she took her son. Despite his struggles, she returned him to his room and came back to Talia and Derek.

"Thank you for returning him," she said, taking Derek's hand and squeezing slightly. "I know he hasn't mentioned it in some time but he still seems to think of you as his so I think he went to find his believed alpha when his heat hit."

Nodding, Derek felt worried. He realised, now that the scent of Stiles was gone and he could think clearer, that he had been thinking of Stiles as his for a while as well now.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably leave," he mumbled, wanting to just get home.

Returning to his room, he growled at the scent of Stiles still clinging to his bed. His instincts were demanding he find his omega and show him how much he loved him but Derek shook his head.

**

Looking hesitant and unsure, Stiles moved towards Derek with his head down and posture meek. That instantly put Derek on edge. He knew Stiles was never meek and the aura of dejection clinging to the omega was worrying.

When Stiles reached him, the omega refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," Stiles apologised.

Derek blinked. "For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed Stiles tense at the question and wondered what had made the omega so anxious.

"Look, I know you don't want me," Stiles growled, "so please make this easy for me."

"Stiles?" Derek asked cautiously. When the omega looked up at him his eyes were filled with tears and Derek tensed. He reached out a hand but Stiles stepped back from him. "Hey, Stiles, why're you crying?" Derek tried to make his tone gentle, to coax the other into talking.

Glaring, Stiles huffed, "I know you don't like me the way I like you so just stop being so nice to me. It makes it harder to do this." The omega crossed his arms across his chest and, as always, his lips were pulled into a pout.

When Derek went to speak, Stiles held his hand up. He breathed in as though to steel himself and then forced himself to make eye contact with the alpha. "I can't be around you anymore, Derek. It hurts too much. I've liked you since the day I saw you when I was eight and even now nine years later I am still hopelessly in love with you," Stiles gave a pitiful laugh. "I said you were mine but I realise that's childish and stupid. I wish you were mine but I realise you never will and I can't be around you anymore without wanting more so to save myself some pain I'm stopping this now."

Derek felt his chest go tight. He had clenched his fists and his claws were stabbing into his palms and he was trying hard not to let his eyes flash red. Stiles, his Stiles, was hurt and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but I love you too much," Stiles smiled sadly.

Without a second thought, Derek grabbed the back of the omega's neck and pulled him in to a hungry kiss. He heard Stiles yelp in surprise before melting against him. Derek pulled away and kissed the other's nose when he whined. "I'm sorry, I was blind to my instincts and didn't even realise how much I wanted you until your heat hit and I needed to protect you as mine," Derek apologised.

"So, you like me back?" The hope was unmistakable in his voice and Stiles smiled brightly at the kiss he received in answer.

"Stiles, I am and always have been yours," he informed the other with a grin.

"You're mine," Stiles said with pure happiness shining in his eyes. "You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is.
> 
> I think it's cute though so there is that.


End file.
